Playing With Death
by Raven-DG
Summary: My first CCS story! Something is killing people and the Clow Cards... can Sakura survive whatever is doing it? First in my Nemesis Card Series


** Welcome to one of my creepy stories. If you've read some of my other   
creations, you know how creepy I can get. Ehem... I don't own Card Captors  
or any of its characters. Some characters in the story I do own so... they  
will be marked with an * thingy. Enjoy! ^-^**  
  
** All of the character names are in Japanese. So here is a key for you who  
don't know the Jap. Names**  
  
Sakura Kinomoto Sakura Avalon  
Syaoran Li Li Showron  
Tomoyo Daidouji Madison some-thing-or-another  
Kero Kero-chan  
Yukito or Yue Julian  
Touya Tori  
Meilin Li Meilin Rae  
  
A bright sunny day covered the sky. Sakura was enjoying her summer, being   
off of school, seeing friends, visiting... nothing could ruin her day. Well,   
almost nothing.  
  
"Sakura!!" shouted Kero-chan.  
  
Sakura snapped out of her daydream and looked at Kero-chan.  
  
"What? Did I do something?" she said in a slightly panicked voice.  
  
"You did nothing, you should just be watching the news." Kero-chan said, going  
back to watching the television. He shoved a spoon full of pudding into him mouth.  
  
Sakura wondered what he meant and followed suite. The news was on and the   
reporter was blabbing about something... something about a few people dying   
mysteriously for no apparent reason.  
  
"For some reason these young people died for no reason. No sign of blood, heart  
problems, drugs, or suicide. Their bodies will be checked for these odd deaths  
and that will be included in this news report as soon as the information comes  
in." the news cast stopped and went back to the normal news.  
  
"See what I meen?" Kero-chan asked Sakura "This isn't normal. Even if they died  
of natural causes, there should have been some sign of what happened..."  
  
Sakura looked worried. The people who died looked like they were only twelve   
or thirteen. "Kero-chan do you think it was a Clow Card that did this?" she asked  
  
Kero-chan looked confused for a few seconds and thought of a reply. "I could   
have been Sakura, but a better question would be 'What Clow Card would it be   
if it was a Clow Card.' You've almost captured all of them. But I don't remember  
a card that killed before." Now it was Sakura's turn to look confused. She knew  
Kero-chan ever since she opened the book of Clow and the Cards escaped. Ever   
since her first capture he knew every card, even with out looking at their physical  
forms. Now, he looked stumped on which card it was.  
  
Kero-chan showed Sakura that he was thinking by shoving spoonfuls of pudding  
into his mouth. Suddenly, there was a knock at her bedroom door. Kero-chan   
promptly froze to his 'stuffed animal body'. The door opened and there stood Touya,  
Sakura's older brother.  
  
"What's up with you squirt?" he asked, looking at Sakura.  
  
"N...nothing..." Sakura stammered  
  
Touya looked around her room. His eyes stopped on Kero-chan. Then he looked  
back to Sakura.  
  
"Are you talking to your imaginary friends again?" he asked jokingly  
  
Sakura frowned and snapped at Touya. "I don't have imaginary friends you know! I...   
I... just had the TV too loud. Now get out!" she threw a pillow at Touya, missing   
him and hitting the door. Touya snickered and left.  
  
Kero-chan un-froze and let out a long breath. "I know he's on me!" Sakura looked   
at him and smiled.   
  
"Now... where were we? Oh the card situation. Do you sense anything Sakura?" Kero-chan  
asked  
  
Sakura stopped for a few minutes. She closed her eyes and tried feeling the  
force of the Clow Card, if it was a Clow Card. She felt small tingles going  
through her body. She reopened her eyes. "I sense something but... it's really weak."  
  
Kero-chan stopped as if he was feeling it too. "You're right... it seems as if it   
used all of its power on something."  
  
Sakura grabbed the phone and started to dial a number.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Kero-chan asked  
  
"Shhhh..." Sakura replied  
  
She paused for a few seconds while the phone was ringing at the other house. The   
phone was picked up on the other side.  
  
"Um... hello. Can I talk to Syaoran?" she asked the receiver. Kero-chan snorted   
pudding up his nose.  
  
"Syaoran?! What do you want with him?!" he shouted.  
  
Sakura shot him a look that made him settle down.   
  
"Hi...Syaoran... I was just wondering, have you sensed anything weird lately?"  
  
Syaoran seemed to pause for a moment before answering. "Yeah Sakura... and have   
you've seen those reports about those people who died suddenly?"  
  
"We just finished watching that! Isn't that strange? Kero-chan thinks it's a Clow Card."  
  
"Does he know which one?"  
  
"No..." Sakura ignored the glare that Kero-chan shot at her.  
  
"Keep your eyes open. What ever card it is, it seems strong."  
  
"Sure... um... I got to go... bye."  
  
"Bye" Syaoran made his good-bye short. Sakura promptly hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"Well... so much for this part of my summer vacation." She said.  
  
Kero-chan floated down to the floor. "Well it's not going to be that bad.   
You need to improve on you card catching skills anyway. It's been a while   
since you caught some tough cards like this." He went into his little meditation  
that he does when he's thinking about something big, like catching cards.  
  
'How can I forget some of those cards?' Sakura thought to herself. She went through  
the whole list of cards she had captured and picked out the ones that we're tough  
to weaken and seal.  
  
Firey Card  
  
Jump Card  
  
Thunder Card  
  
Twin Card  
  
Power Card  
  
Fight Card  
  
Fly Card  
  
Freeze Card  
  
Maze Card  
  
Sand Card  
  
Shot Card  
  
Snow Card  
  
Watery Card  
  
All of those and more was the nearest thing to impossible to capture. But most  
of them were attack cards. Sakura sighed again and pulled on her socks.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kero-chan asked, opening one of his eyes.  
  
"Roller blading" Sakura said quickly "To think about what to do with the card."  
  
For Kero-chan's reply, he just went back to meditating. He fell to the floor after  
a few minutes, showing that he was asleep.  
  
Sakura ran downstairs past Touya.   
  
"Going somewhere, squirt?"   
  
Sakura just growled and went to the front door. That was her way of telling   
him that she was thinking something important.  
  
"Okay" said Touya as he went up stairs  
  
Sakura put on her roller blades and went outside. She loved the way the wind  
went through her hair as she went through the grove of cherry blossom trees.  
She enjoyed being outside, and what she enjoyed more was being with her   
friends. Tomoyo was gone till night fell, and all of her other friends were  
on vacation somewhere else. This made Sakura a little jealous and a little   
lonely, but she made some kind of friend everyday. 'So...' she started thinking   
'What am I going to do about this card. First off, I don't know if killing is  
its only power...' she shuddered at the though of her dying right before the  
card's capture 'But we don't have any other information to go off of. Kero-chan  
is practically stumped about this card. What kind of card will kill. The Shot  
Card almost killed Syaoran. But...' her thoughts were cut short when she almost  
ran into a big group of people. They were encircling a body on the ground. Sakura   
tried to see who it was, but more people kept pushing her out of the way.  
  
Then she heard ambulance and police sires approach. People started talking loudly.  
  
"It's another attack, the fifth one!"  
  
"What's doing this? This doesn't happen so naturally."  
  
"It's like the people are fine one minute and the next they are dead on the ground."  
  
Sakura didn't want to see what was happening. She saw a young lady walk away   
from the group. Sakura gathered up her courage and went up to her.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am." She asked politely.  
  
The woman stopped walking and turned her attention towards Sakura, and smiled.  
  
"Yes... how can I help you?" she brushed some strands of black hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Um... I was wondering... if you saw the person who was attacked."  
  
The woman's dark eyes seemed to grow darker.  
  
"It was a young girl... about your age."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"Short brown hair, glasses..."  
  
'It was Nikki..." Sakura thought horror struck.  
  
"Um thank you... ma'am." Sakura said and skated off  
  
"You're welcome" the lady said and no sooner had Sakura turned around to ask her  
something else, she was gone.  
  
'Creepy... thought Sakura. Her eyes were so dark, like a bottomless ocean. And the  
way she disappeared...' Sakura shuttered again and rode off. 'That was strange... I   
felt some kind of force... almost the same exact feeling I received when I sensed   
that Clow Card. It was coming from that person...' she pondered on this until she  
got home. She wanted to tell Kero-chan everything.  
  
Once she was in her room, she found Kero-chan playing the Zylon Warriors game.  
  
"Kero-chan..." she started  
  
"What..." replayed Kero-chan, still playing his game.  
  
"I've got this weird feeling..."  
  
"Hold on, let me save..." he saved his game and turned his attention to Sakura. "Now...  
what is it?"  
  
"When I left... I ran into this group of people. Another attack happened. Then  
I asked this person who it was. She had the blackest hair you can think of  
and her eyes... they were dark, really dark. I felt this weird force coming   
from her it seemed... unnatural. It felt like a..." she let out a gasp "Clow Card!..."  
  
Kero-chan looked at her like she was loosing her mind. "A Clow Card that can  
change its form to a human?"  
  
"I'm serious! It was the same vibes that I got when I sensed that card!"   
  
Kero-chan looked shocked when he heard her say that. "You're kidding... right?"  
  
"No!" she said shaking her head,  
  
"All the attacks happened at night right?" Kero-chan asked out of subject  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura said slowly  
  
"Then that's the time we attack! We need to seal that card immediately, before  
anyone else gets attacked!" Kero-chan said in his most excited voice.  
  
"Wait! Wouldn't the card only come out at certain times during the night?" Sakura  
asked hesitantly  
  
"As soon as that sun goes down, Sakura, we're going out there. So... I might rest  
up. Take a nap or something because we're going to be out all night." Kero-chan  
went over to Sakura's desk and took out the Book of Clow. He took out the cards  
and handed them to Sakura. "But first... you need to choose what cards might   
handle the job."  
  
Sakura took the cards from Kero-chan and flipped them over. She looked through   
the cards knowing which ones she was going to use. When she came across the   
ninth card though she nearly screamed.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kero-chan, floating down to the bed.  
  
All Sakura could say was "The card... black... black..."  
  
Kero-chan was really confused and he flipped over the card she was looking at   
and he nearly fell back screaming as well. The Thunder Card had changed. The card's  
picture was black. There was no picture of the card and all that was left was a  
dark black color. The symbol on the top of the card was fading into the background.  
  
"The card's... dead!" Kero-chan said to Sakura.  
  
"Dead?!" asked Sakura  
  
"Yep. You can't use that card anymore, all of its power was sucked dry! What  
ever is causing this is doing some major damage."  
  
"It's... it's the card... it's the card we need to capture... it's the same one that's  
killed the other people! It's going for the cards as well!"   
  
"A card that kills people and other cards! Clow Reed never told me about   
his!" Kero-chan looked like he was about to pass out.  
  
Sakura looked at the rest of the deck and pulled out all of the black cards.   
When she was finished she looked at the cards. "Thunder, Shadow, Sword, Float,  
Lock, Erase and Windy, all power dry."  
  
Kero-chan looked at Sakura in a worried look. "This is worse than it seemed.  
You've lost some major attack cards in this group..." he glanced at the clock   
"It's almost nine p.m. The sun should start setting soon."  
  
Sakura was by herself right now. Touya was at Yukito's house and her dad went   
to some business party, so she could be gone all night and no one would notice.  
She pulled on some socks and put on her shoes. She raced down stairs with   
Kero-chan clinging to her. She ran outside and nearly ran someone over. It   
was Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran?! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "You're going to need some major back-up with this card.   
Some of your cards are all black, right?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"It's happened to some of mine to. We have to be really careful with this card."  
He pulled out his lasin board and spoke a chant. "Source of light with an ancient  
spin... send forth the magic power within! Oracles of Gold, Wood, Water, Fire,   
Earth, Clouds, Rain, and Electricity! Force, know my plight! Release the light!" a  
small white beam of light shot out of the board. It pointed in the direction to the  
left of them.   
  
"It's pointing towards Tomoyo's house!" Exclaimed Sakura "Let's take off!" she  
took of her necklace and started her own little chant "Oh Key of Clow, power of   
magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignight, release!" in a flash  
of light the necklace turned into her sealing wand. She held out a card "Fly card,  
release and dispel, Fly!" her wand grew wings. She straddled the wand. Syaoran   
jumped on and they flew into the night air. They flew over the woods that separated  
Tomoyo's house from Sakura's. Then Syaoran shouted something to Sakura.  
  
"Look!" he pointed forwards in the night sky. Sakura almost fell off the wand at what  
she saw. A black dragon. She delt with a dragon card before, with the Create Card,  
but this looked entirely different. This dragon was bigger and it looked more agile.  
It was so black that it almost blended into the night sky. When it landed in an open  
spot, it disappeared.  
  
Sakura landed her wand right where the dragon landed and found no trace of it.  
  
"What do you think that was?" she asked Kero-chan  
  
"I don't know but I would follow it to Tomoyo's house if I were you!" he shouted  
  
They raced towards Tomoyo's house and were surprised at what they found. Someone  
had Tomoyo by the collar of her shirt. She was glowing a dark red color, while   
the cloaked figure was glowing yellow. Tomoyo was in serious pain because Sakura  
could hear some cries from her. Sakura had enough, she wasn't going to let her  
best friend die while she just watched. "Watery card release and dispel, Watery!"  
at the call of its name a blue mermaid came out of a card and started attacking  
the figure. But the figure lept into the air, dropping Tomoyo, landed and   
grabbed watery. Watery shrieked in pain as her life-force was being sucked out.  
Then it was over, Watery disappeared and turned back into the card. The figure  
threw the darkened card to the side and focused on her next target.  
  
"Did you just see that?! That card killed Watery in one shot!" gasped Sakura  
  
"No kiddin'! That card is tougher than it looks!" Kero-chan told Sakura  
  
The figure lept into the air, finding its next target. It disappeared into the  
shadows and turned up behind Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran behind you!" shouted Sakura  
  
Syaoran realized what trouble he was in. He whipped out his sword and shouted a  
command. "Force, know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!" a bolt of lightning  
came shooting out of his sword, towards the cloaked figure. It jumped and dodged   
the attack as if it was going in slow motion. "Crap!" shouted Syaoran. The figure  
disappeared into the shadows of the trees.  
  
"Great, now we're on a high speed chase!" Kero-chan said  
  
But Kero-chan was incorrect, the card was still there. It jumped out of the shadows  
and grabbed Syaoran, choking him.  
  
"Syaoran!" shouted Sakura  
  
Syaoran tried using the time card to stop his energy being drained. "Time... card,  
freeze time... time!" It worked and Syaoran wriggled out of the card grasp. The  
figure looked like it was a statue grasping air. He fell down on one knee,   
panting. He turned his head to Sakura "Reveal its... true form... Remove its...   
cloak!" Sakura did what she was told and removed the card's cloak. The Time   
Card's power drained out and everything unfroze. Sakura gasped at what the   
cloak reviled.   
  
The card's main body looked like any other person you can think of. But there were   
a few differences. Her body had different shades of black covering it. She had back  
scales on her shoulders, going down her arms, and ending where her fingers joined  
her knuckles. Her hair was pitch black. Her eyes were like a cats, and they too  
were black. Coming out of her back were a pair of wings. They looked like dragon's  
wings, only smaller. She had small fangs sticking out of the side of her mouth,   
giving her a good vampire look. She had something that covered her body like a   
black leotard. Small spines were coming out of her shoulders. Her feet ended in   
clawed toes.  
  
She let out a hiss at Sakura. She returned her attention back to Syaoran, who   
was weakened by her first attack and the Time Card. She started walking towards  
him when Sakura shouted to her.  
  
"You're not going anywhere near my friends!" she shouted "You've caused enough  
damage already!"  
  
The card turned her attention to Sakura as if saying 'Who are you to tell me   
what I can and can't do?'. She let out a hiss and changed targets. Her next   
target was Sakura.   
  
Sakura was thinking as fast as she could "Um... Jump Card!" she shouted. She dodged  
the evil card's attack and jumped thirty feet into the air.  
  
"Sakura!" shouted Kero-chan over her shoulder "You need to use some of your   
attack cards. This one looks tricky but I know you can do it." 'Attack cards!'  
thought Sakura 'Those are the same kind of card she's going after' then she   
had an idea "Power card! Give me your power! Power Card!" Sakura's outline   
started to glow a bright pink. She was ready to kick some Clow Card butt.  
  
"I fail to see what you're trying to do!" yelled Kero-chan  
  
"If she tries to suck my life force, she'll suck Power's instead!" Sakura said  
happily  
  
"But you've got to figure out what the Card's name is first, so you can seal it."  
Kero-chan pointed out  
  
'That's right though Sakura.' She lost the card for some time but she knew it'll   
be back. "It could be the Killer card... or..." she thought furiously 'What does the   
card do? It kills, but not only people... but cards!' Then she remembered the   
conversation she had with Kero-chan earlier.  
  
_ "The card's... dead!" Kero-chan said to Sakura  
  
_ "Dead?!" asked Sakura  
  
'Dead...dead... Death!' Sakura's head snapped and she told Kero-chan her   
discovery "The card is called the *Death card!"  
  
Kero-chan looked at her "Of course! She killed some things and brought them to  
their death! I should of known! Good job Sakura!" Kero-chan beamed at her.  
  
Just then the Death Card whipped around the corner and shot towards Sakura. Sakura  
raised her wand and snapped it down. The card dodged the attack, so Sakura made a   
huge hole in the pavement. Death looked dazed for a few minutes and looked at   
Sakura. The card disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura. She locked her arm   
around Sakura's neck and started sucking the life-force out of Power. Sakura   
raised her wand so she could call out another card "Bubbles... card release and   
dispel... Bubbles!" Bubbles shot out of Sakura's wand. The Death Card released   
Sakura and tried to dodge the freezing bubbles. Then Sakura called out another   
card "Light card! Blind Death with your light. Light!" a beam of light shot into   
the sky. Then light just rained down on the Death card. She shrieked and hissed   
in pain. Trying to block the light from her eyes, the Death Card put an arm over   
her eyes.  
  
Then Sakura heard a hissing noise... the same sound of something melting in acid. She  
looked at the Death Card and let out a gasp that no one could hear. The Death Card's  
skin was melting off of her body! Drops of her black blood were poring onto the   
pavement. Sakura took this as a chance and tried to seal it. "Death Card! Return to  
your power confined! Death Card!" she shouted the magic words and she began to seal  
it, but it was happening very slowly.  
  
"Sakura!" yelled Kero-chan "The card has the life-force of all of those people and   
cards. It's going to take all of your energy to seal it because it has so much power!"  
  
The Death Card was backing up towards an ally, still shrieking in pain. Sakura   
barley had the card in the capture mode. Everything was going so slowly. She f  
ell to her knees, her power weakening. The card was still backing up. The Light  
Card seemed to be getting weaker as well because her light that was beaming   
down was starting to become darker.   
  
"Hang in their kid!" yelled Kero-chan. His voice in Sakura's mind seemed far   
away. Sakura's vision was now stating to blur. What she saw came in and out of  
focus. 'How much longer can I last?' Sakura asked herself. Death Card was on   
the verge of breaking the sealing mode. She was thrashing because she was in pain  
and was trying not to get sealed in her card.  
  
Sakura's eyes were now getting whacked out. Darkness seemed to pass over them, then  
it would leave and she could see almost fine. She was gasping for breath. Then finally  
after a gasp, she passed out.  
  
How much time passed from her being passed out till she woke up, Sakura didn't know.  
After what felt like a whole week, Sakura heard voices.   
  
"Sakura... Sakura... Sakuraaaaaaaa!" Sakura couldn't distinguish who the voice was. She  
tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were really heavy.  
  
"Go away... I'm trying to sleep." Sakura murmured. She tried to turn over but then she  
shot up with pain, wide-awake. "Owwwwwwww!" she yelped, holding onto her side. She  
flinged something off of her chest when she sat up abruptly.  
  
"Hey!" It was Kero-chan. He was now floating in the air, three feet away from   
Sakura. "Well I see your up. Wait!" he yelled at Sakura who was trying to get up,  
but was failing. "Don't try to get up, that card did a heck of a lot of damage to you."  
  
"I can tell..." said Sakura, giving up on standing. "Did I catch it?"  
  
"Well...um... no..." Kero-chan said "I'd look around if you don't believe me."  
  
Sakura did look around and almost stood up. She was standing in a crater at least  
forty feet deep. "Wha... What happened?" Sakura asked urgently.  
  
"Well…" Kero-chan paused "After you passed out, the other card's that you used  
also wore out. You were free bait. The Death Card recovered instantly from   
the attack. She was furious. She turned her whole attention to you and shot   
some kind of dark bomb at you. Then she got away. And that's how you ended up   
down here." He glanced at the sky.  
  
"And... what happened to my side?" Sakura asked  
  
"You broke a few rib bones." He said.  
  
'Oh man...' she thought "I won't be able to catch that card in this condition!" she  
shouted out loud.  
  
"No kidden." Muttered Kero-chan. "And another thing. I hear ambulance sirens." He  
landed on the ground next to Sakura.  
  
He was right. Sires could be heard. They stopped and she heard doors slamming,  
and people talking. Kero-chan crawled into her pocket.  
  
"Wow! How did this get here?" said a male voice  
  
"Dunno" said another  
  
Two faces appeared above the crater.  
  
"Oh my God! There's a kid down there!" on of the doctors shouted.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the doctors. Some more were running down the sides   
of the crater towards her, with a backboard. Once they got to her they lifted   
her up onto the backboard and carried her to the ambulance.  
  
A female doctor was inside the back of the ambulance. When they started to drive  
away Sakura asked her a question. "What about my friends? Will they be okay as well?"   
  
The doctor looked at Sakura and smiled. "If you meen the other two children, yes.  
They are both fine but need a lot of rest."  
  
Sakura eased a little knowing her friends were okay. Then the doctor asked her a  
question. "Can I have your last name please so we can contact your parents?"  
  
Sakura nodded and told the doctor her last name. "Kinomoto" was all Sakura said.   
In another hour, they arrived at the hospital. She was carried in and was tooken  
to the emergency room. When she was there, she had several x-rays tooken, then  
she was placed in her own hospital room. "This is nice" she muttered as she   
looked around. She couldn't sit up or move her back because of her ribs. She   
must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, her dad was talking to the   
doctor. He turned his head towards Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Well, It's nice to see you are okay."  
  
She sat up, with some pain. Her chest had been put in a cast type thing. She   
smiled back at him. "Hi dad." She said.  
  
The doctor looked at her and then asked Mr. Kinomoto something.  
  
"May I talk to Sakura a few minutes?" she asked  
  
"Go right ahead" he said  
  
The doctor sat down on the bead next to Sakura.  
  
"You're lucky to be alive. What ever did this is the same thing that had attacked  
the now dead people. Do you remember anything about the attacker?"  
  
Sakura could remember everything right up to the capture. Everything else was   
blank. "Um... I don't remember anything." She lied.  
  
The doctor sighed. "Well that's a pity. The others said that as well." She sighed   
again and got up off of the bed. She said a few words to her dad and left the room.  
  
"The doctor said that you can go home instead of staying the night." Her dad said.  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed and as soon as she did, she gripped her side. Her dad   
ran to catch her.  
  
"You've got to take it easy, you still have those broken ribs."   
  
"I know" Sakura said  
  
They walked out of the room, down many halls, and out of the hospital. They went   
into the car and left to their house. Once there, Touya greeted them.  
  
"You feeling okay squirt?" he asked playfully.  
  
Sakura smiled weakly "Yeah" she said and went inside and up to her room.  
  
Kero-chan popped out of Sakura's pocket when she reached her room. "Jeez! How   
long have I've been in there?" then he looked at Sakura "What's up with you?"   
he asked.  
  
Sakura was lying down on her bed, dozing off. "Nothing" she murmured  
  
"Looks like the death card did a little more than break your ribs and sucked   
Power's energy. Looks like when she was finished with Power, she got a little   
of your life-force as well" he said.  
  
Sakura turned her head to Kero-chan. "How am I going to catch that card tomorrow?"   
she asked him  
  
Kero-chan whipped his head around "Capture? Hello! You've got some broken ribs,   
don't you remember? You also need to replenish some of your energy before you go  
back out there after that card!" he said playing mother hen.  
  
"I know but..." Sakura started  
  
"No buts about it!" he flew over to the blanket that covered Sakura's bed and  
pulled it over her "You neth some rest!" he had the blanket in his mouth while  
he was pulling it. Once he covered Sakura he went over to her desk and turned  
off the lights. "Now get some sleep." He said with a smile. Then Kero-chan went  
into his meditation, giving off a small yellow glow.  
  
'Maybe I should get a little sleep' Sakura said to herself. She sighed and closed  
her eyes. She was soon in a deep sleep.  
  
When Sakura was asleep, she had a dream. Everyone she knew was in it. Tomoyo, Touya,  
her dad, Syaoran, Yukito, Kero-chan, Meilin, and all of her friends were standing   
in a room. It looked like a party was going on because there was food and everyone   
was in party clothes. Sakura looked at herself, she was in a baby blue dress that   
trailed on the ground. On her arms were gloves that went up to her elbow that were  
the same color as her dress. Sakura was on the top of a tall staircase. She walked  
down them. Syaoran walked over to her and took out his hand. He had a smile on his  
face. She smiled at him and took his hand. He led her down the stairs to the dance  
floor. A slow song started playing and everyone was dancing. Syaoran wrapped his   
arm around Sakura's waist. He held her left hand in his right. They started moving.  
  
'God!" Sakura thought 'I'm dead! I've got to be dead. Syaoran has never been this  
nice to me like this before!' she twirled and danced what seemed like an eternity.  
That's when the music stopped and everyone clapped for the band. Then Syaoran took  
her hand and took her outside. The balcony they were on was high above a lake. The  
moonlight shone on the lake giving it an erie look. Trees covered the hills and   
valleys. Light bugs shimmered in the grasses. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was looking  
at her. There was a lot of affection in his look. 'Wow! I'm in the hot spot!' Sakura  
thought with a smile. Syaoran walked over to her and held onto her chin, gently.   
'His touch is so warm! I wish this could last forever. Oh no! I'm blushing' Sakura   
was enjoying every moment of this. Syaoran looked into her eyes and Sakura looked   
into his. Then bending his neck towards her head his and her lips touched. Sakura's  
eyes closed in comfort. They broke away from each other after a minute. Loud   
screaming noises were coming from inside. They both went inside to see what was  
going on.  
  
They gasped when they reached inside. Everyone else who was in the room was  
on the floor, and what they looked like, dead. Silver like liquid covered   
the floor underneath them. In the far end of the room was something large.   
Something large and scaly. Amber like eyes turned towards Syaoran and Sakura.  
A loud hissing noise came out of the darkness. Then Sakura heard it, the clacking  
of long claws on the floor. A dragon head came out of the shadows followed by a  
sloping neck, which then after that came an agile body, then a long bladed tail.  
Four massive legs with sharp claws ended the legs. A pair of massive wings were  
mounted on the shoulders, right above the front legs. The scales of the dragon were  
black, blacker than the night, blacker than dark water. Another long hiss came out  
of the dragon's mouth.  
  
Syaoran jumped in front of Sakura. He pulled out his sword which seemed to pop out  
of nowhere. Syaoran ran and jumped at the beast who moved and dodged his attack. Sakura  
stood, frightened to death. Syaoran tried upper cuts, lower cuts, even jump blows  
with his sword, and he missed each time. The dragon whipped it's tail around and grabbed  
Syaoran by his sword arm. Sakura looked at the dragons tail, it had barbs! Syaoran winced  
at the pain he was feeling. Sakura tried to move towards him but something was stopping  
her. Blood ran down the dragons tail, Syaoran's blood. Sakura tried yelling stop but she  
had no voice. No sound came out. Syaoran's eyes then turned a freakish white. His struggle  
stopped and he seemed to calm down. 'Is it over?' Sakura asked to no one. It obviously   
wasn't. Syaoran's blood was still flowing, but in a wave, the ruby red color turned silver.  
The dragon released its grip on Syaoran and his body fell to the ground with the silver   
fluid still flowing. The dragon turned its head towards Sakura. Sakura started to run but  
then the dragon threw fire from its mouth at Sakura. The room went up in flames.   
Sakura looked at the dragon, which was getting closer. The dragon let out a hiss of  
satisfaction. Then Sakura's mouth shout out words that she didn't want to say.   
  
"Who are you and why are you doing this?!" when she finished she clasped her hands  
over her mouth.  
  
The dragon stopped and looked at Sakura. Then it laughed an unmistakable laugh.   
"I'm someone you've already met" the dragon started in its hissing like voice "I'm   
an enternal warrior who kills for my master. Only the one with the power of the Nemesis  
gods can harness my power." The eyes of the dragon went brighter as the words were said.  
"Only the true warriors of the light can defeat me my brothers and sisters." The dragon  
seemed to end the conversation right there and then. The tail of the dragon shot   
forward and grabbed Sakura by the neck. "The Life crystals of the elements must be  
brought fourth and killed!" the dragon laughed again. Something like fire spread   
through Sakura's body. Blood came out of her neck. And like Syaoran the blood turned  
silver. 'It'll be over, it'll be over.' She kept thinking to herself. A bright flash  
ended the attack and Sakura's body fell to the ground.  
  
"Gyahhhhhh!" Sakura woke up with a start. She was soaked in sweat. Kero-chan was   
asleep. Sakura looked at her alarm clock to see the time. "3 a.m." she muttered   
to herself. 'What an awful dream.' She thought. She looked out of her window. 'That  
was freaky, I never had a nightmare like that before.' Something caught her eye.   
She got up out of bed and looked out of her window. The moon was shining on her   
lawn, nothing else. Then she looked up on the wall surrounding her house and lawn,  
someone was standing on it. The figure looked male, but Sakura couldn't tell   
because it was dark. Then something flew down towards the figure, the death card.  
She looked mad. She shot a few thunderbolts at the figure, but it was fast. The   
figure disappeared in an instant. The death card turned her attention on the house.   
Sakura opened the widow very quietly. 'So far so good' Sakura thought. The death   
card was looking the other way when Sakura jumped on the roof.  
  
Then she shouted "Oh key of Clow, Power of magic, power of light, surrender   
the wand, force ignite, Release!" she grabbed her sealing wand and jumped off  
of the roof. The death card made its move as well, she shot more lightning   
bolts at Sakura as she raced around the yard as best as she could. Kero-chan  
heard the commotion and woke up.  
  
"What the..." he started and looked out the window "WOAH! The Death Card!"   
he flew down to Sakura who was still running around.  
  
"Hey kid you're supposto be in bed!" he shouted at her  
  
"I don't give when a Clow Card is on the loose!" Sakura shouted  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Kero-chan shouted  
  
"I'm working on it!" Sakura shouted back  
  
The card swooped in for the kill and grabbed Kero-chan.  
  
"Oh-no! Kero-chan!" shouted Sakura, stopping.  
  
Kero-chan sank his teeth into Death's hand. Who dropped him.  
  
"Haha!" Kero-chan stuck his toung out at her.  
  
That did it. The card got really mad. Sakura saw it change into her real form. Her   
eyes flashed a yellow color. Her head was lengthening into an arrow shaped head.   
She had fangs going to thirteen-inch teeth that lined her newly formed jaws. Her   
neck thickened and stretched longer till it was twenty feet in length. Her body  
was getting bulky, but it still was agile. A tail appeared and spikes were growing  
all the way down it. The arms started to thicken and grow longer, and the fingers  
at the ends of each hand melted together to form three toed claws pointing forward  
and one pointing backwards. The palms turned into the bottom foot of the dragon.   
Her legs lengthened and knees reversed direction. And the toes turned into dragon   
claws. The big claw that was on the inside grew larger than the rest. It stopped   
growing when it was almost three feet long. The wings on the back of the dragon   
grew till they were the size of three elephant's side to side. Spikes grew along   
the back and neck of the dragon. All of the time everything was getting scalier.  
So now instead of the flying demon person, stood a fifty-foot long dragon, ready   
to strike.  
  
"This just gets better and better" Kero-chan muttered.  
  
The dragon roared and flew into the air. Sakura did the same "Fly card release   
and dispel, Fly card!" she jumped on her wand and took to the air. The aerial   
battle started.  
  
"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Kero-chan asked Sakura  
  
"We can't use any elements."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I had this dream..."  
  
Sakura was cut short by a blast of fire. She had to wait till the right time to strike.  
  
"You had a dream?" Kero-chan asked  
  
"Yes. It had everyone in it even this card." Sakura looked at the dragon that was  
getting ready to attack again.  
  
She told about Syaoran and the battle with the dragon. She left out all of the parts  
with her and him together.  
  
"Nemesis Gods huh? Sounds like you ate something weird..."  
  
"I'm dead..." she dodged another attack "serious! I meen hello! It was like I was  
really there."  
  
"You better start sending out some card quick or we're gonna be extra crispy with   
a side of french fries soon!"  
  
Attack card would be useless against Death Card but what will do it. "Shield Card,  
protect me from death card, Shield!" a small force field appeared around Kero-chan  
and Sakura. A fire blast came straight down on top of them, and didn't affect them.  
The dragon landed and began to pace.  
  
"Looks like the card is a little hurt there." Kero-chan pointed out.  
  
He was right, it was hurt. The dragon was limping on its right forearm. The dragon  
couldn't reach her prey so she took off into the night.  
  
"We need to follow it Sakura, or more people will get hurt." Kero-chan said  
  
Sakura wasn't listening. 'I just might know... "how to seel the card." She said the last  
part out loud.  
  
"You know how to?" Kero-chan asked excitedly  
  
Sakura looked at him "I think I do!" she called out fly card again, straddled her wand  
and took off after the card. Once she found it again, she got off.  
  
The death card found a new target for her liking. She wasn't in her dragon form, but  
human form. She was also ignoring the man's screams and cries for help. When she was  
sucking his life force Sakura called out her cards "Wood card, Storm Card, Firey   
Card! Attack as a team. Release!" the forms of the three cards shot out towards   
Death card. Caught by surprise, they hit her with full force.  
  
"Sakura! Seal it!" Kero-chan shouted.  
  
Sakura nodded and spoke "Death Card... Return to your power confined, Death Card!"  
the seal was working just as it did before, really slow. Sakura felt her power   
leave her body. 'No... not now... we've come to far and lost to many lives!' she fell   
to her knees. Then she felt someone pick her up and set her on her feet again. She   
snapped out of it and looked around, she saw nothing. She noticed the sealing capture  
broke and the death card was starting to get up. She tried again and the same thing   
happened, but before she fell to her knees, someone came up behind her and helped her.  
  
"Hold on, let me help you." Said a voice. She looked around, a figure was behind her  
helping. But it was dark out so she couldn't see who it was. The dark card was up   
and was now half way sealed. 'This isn't so hard' thought Sakura. She felt the figure  
leave her side.  
  
"You can do it." She heard the voice say.  
  
It was going better than Kero-chan thought 'My little Card Captor is... saving the   
town from death!' he beamed as he thought.  
  
Sakura thought for a tough card, the sealing part was going easily, that's when she  
glanced at the capture in progress, the card wasn't there!  
  
She looked around where it could have gone to, then she saw a small trail of silver  
liquid leading into the forest.  
  
"Um... Kero-chan..." Sakura said to get Kero-chan's attention  
  
"My little Card Captor..." he was still saying  
  
"KERO-CHAN!" shouted Sakura  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Sakura pointed at the trail. Kero-chan cursed out loud. "What?! We went through all  
of that trouble just for the card to get away?!"  
  
"You can follow me to the card if you want..." it was the person who helped.  
  
Both Sakura and Kero-chan looked at the person. The voice sounded like a male, so  
Sakura presumed it to be a boy. He was covered in a cloak so his head was covered,  
so Sakura couldn't see if it was anyone she knew.  
  
"Hey" Kero-chan said "I believe I'm the Card Captors master here. I give the orders!"  
  
"So you must be Kerobaros, the Guardian of the Book of Clow. Not doing so good since  
the last time I saw you." The person said.  
  
"Who are you" Sakura asked  
  
The person removed his cloak and Sakura was a little shocked. The man was actually  
a boy who was about her age. He had blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a smile   
on his face.  
  
"Well speak of the devil... It's *Korman. You were that one student who..." Kero-chan   
was cut off.  
  
"Who is he?!" Sakura asked again, this time to Kero-chan  
  
"Didn't I tell you?! This is Korman. He was the other Card Captor I trained some  
hundred years ago..." Kero-chan said in his proudest voice.  
  
"A hundred years ago?!" Sakura almost feinted. "Then how... how have you've stayed so..."  
  
"Young...?" Korman filled in for her "When I was still little I was sealed in with   
the cards for a long time in a time sealed cave. No time passes through in there,  
but when the cards escaped the time seal broke and I awoke."  
  
"You meen the Clow Cards?" Sakura asked "But..."  
  
"No it wasn't the Clow Cards. It was a different set of cards, a set much stronger.   
And while we're sitting here, the card is getting away." Korman finished  
  
He started running towards the direction the Death Card went in. Sakura flew up next  
to him on her wand.  
  
"Need a lift?" she asked holding out her hand.  
  
Korman took her hand and she hoisted him up. "It's just a lot quicker this way"   
Sakura said. They followed the silver blood that shone bright in the moonlight.  
The trail ended right in front of the school yard. Before Sakura landed, she   
was still some twenty feet in the air, Korman jumped off.  
  
"What the...?" Sakura said as Korman fell  
  
Korman fell feet first. 'Did he did that an pourpous?' Sakura thought as she   
raced towards him. In a few seconds he'll hit the ground. Still trying to go faster,   
Sakura went into a nose dive. Then when she thought he hit the ground she saw him,   
standing perfectly fine. She then landed.  
  
"What do you think your...?" Sakura shouted  
  
"Quiet." Korman said holding up his hand towards him.  
  
Sakura promptly fell quiet. She looked around looking for whatever Korman was looking for.  
  
"Over there." He pointed in the direction.  
  
He started to walk and Sakura started to follow. He stopped right at the school   
clock entrance. He bent down and picked up a small rock. He tossed it in his hand  
a few times, then like he was playing baseball, he threw it into the entrance.  
The rock ricoshaded off of the floor and walls. Then when it stopped moving, he  
waited.  
  
"Wha..." Sakura started to say 'What did you do that for?' but she then learned.  
  
A huge wall of fire came blasting out of the doorway.   
  
"Okay, never mind."  
  
"Take cover!" yelled Korman as more firewalls came blasting out.  
  
They ran behind a wall and Sakura sat down while Korman looked out from behind the wall.  
  
"What... the... heck...?" Sakura said gasping for air  
  
"The death card. Where ever there is darkness, the card is always there." Korman replied  
  
"How did you... do all of... that stuff... back there? You found... the card... without... a  
leison bord." Sakura asked out of curiosity.  
  
Korman actually smiled "I've learned it all from others and some by myself. I can  
teach you sometime."  
  
"That would be great!" said Sakura with a smile  
  
"Um... I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation... but... WE"VE GOT A LOOSE CARD  
HERE!" Kero-chan shouted at both of them.  
  
"We know!" shouted both Korman and Sakura at the same time.  
  
The firewalls ceased and they came out of hiding. When they did, the death card   
in her true form came flying down. The silver substance was still coming out of her  
arm, but that didn't seem to stop her. She raised a finger on her un-wounded arm,  
and ice shot out of it. "Firey Card, release and dispel, Firey!" a ring of fire   
formed around the death card. She had no way out but up. She jumped in the air   
and started to fly but fell down in pain. The heat from the fire had burned her   
wings so she couldn't fly.  
  
"Seal it!" shouted Kero-chan  
  
"Death Card... return to your power, confined. Death Card!!!" the death card   
just sat helplessly as she was re sealed into her card. When Sakura finished   
sealing it, a card was in its place. The card floated down to Sakura and she   
took it. When it stopped glowing, she looked the card over.  
  
The picture was of a black dragon. The yellow border around the card shimmered  
a little, then Sakura heard a dull clunk at her feet. She stopped looking at the  
card to see what it was. A book with snakes coiling around the border lines. A  
golden sword was glowing on the front, which was guarded by what seemed dragon   
claws. Sakura picked it up. She looked at the others in confusion.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Kero-chan said  
  
She than looked at Korman, her look asking the same thing.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't know what it was." He said "That is the book of Nemesis,   
it holds the strongest cards in the world." He stopped and looked at her "Only   
one of the Nemesis guardians can handle the book and the cards... and they're   
chosen by the cards. Looks like they chose you to re capture all of them."  
  
Sakura looked dumbstruck, as did Kero-chan. "I've got to capture a whole nother   
lot of cards?"   
  
"'Fraid so..." Korman said  
  
Sakura looked sick, Kero-chan looked proud. Korman looked like he knew everything  
about these Nemesis cards.  
  
"Well... you've tooken your first step. That Death Card was a type B class card."  
  
"So now they're in classes?"  
  
"Yep. They range from A for highest and E for lowest. You've only had practice  
on type E, D, and C cards. The Nemesis cards are all C rank and up."  
  
"Oh great..." Sakura groned.  
  
"Well, looks like we'll meet again, see yah around!" in an instant, Korman was gone  
  
Sakura was speechless, she had delt with things like this before, but not in this  
kind of way.  
  
"Lets go home...You might need your strength to fight the next card." Kero-chan said,  
patting her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah... Wait!" Sakura shouted  
  
She ran over to where the death card was captured. A ring of white began to blow   
around Sakura on the ground. Eighteen small white orbs came out of the ground.   
Seventeen of them, shot off, but one of them stayed infront of Sakura.   
  
"Take it!" shouted Kero-chan "That's the life force Death Card took from you!"  
  
Sakura put her hand on it and the orb disappeared. She felt a rush of life run   
through her body. She closed her eyes at the feeling. Then she reopened them once  
the feeling ended. She sighed.  
  
"Hey Sakura... Look!" Kero-chan was holding a bunch of Clow Cards. She ran back over  
to him to see. "Check it out!" She looked at all of the Cards, they were they same  
ones that were dead and now... they were back to their normal state again.  
  
"This means the people are going to be ok as well!" Sakura said 'And Syaoran... that  
dream I had wasn't all the way correct, but... I wish it were for real... you and me,  
together...' Sakura lost herself in a daydream.  
  
"Let's go home!" Sakura said as she straddled her wand and took off into the setting moon.  
  
This is my first Nemesis Card Story. A lot more storied with the Nemesis Cards  
will show up. Please R&R your comments. Good, bad, anything! I even like some suggestions.  
I hope you enjoyed the story! ~~ Stargazer89 ^-^ ~-^ ^--^ 'Stars arethe guardians of the  
night sky.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
